Home Life, By Harry Potter
by Camillette la Chouette
Summary: Comment aurait été la vie de Harry élevé par Sirius et Remus ? Voici ce que le Harry de sept ans nous apprend dans une rédaction scolaire sur la vie quotidienne.


Voici la traduction d'un texte que j'ai adoré, rédigé par angelauthor14. C'est une auteur vraiment enthousiasmante, ce fut un plaisir de traduire son histoire et de discuter avec elle. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à aller le lire en VO, c'est toujours sympa ! Harry y est si attachant !

Tout ce qui suit est donc sa propriété, je me suis simplement permis de rajouter une petite note au tout début.

J'espère que vous aimerez, et merci de laisser une review !

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Ce texte est juste un rapide one-shot, cette idée m'est venue et n'a plus voulue me quitter. J'ai tenté d'écrire comme un enfant de sept ans aurait pu le faire, et j'espère avoir saisi le babillage si attachant des jeunes enfants. J'espère que vous aimerez, et s'il vous plait, reviewez !

Oh, et une dernière chose ! Cet OS est dédicacée à Lucky's Girl. Elle est incroyable, incroyable, incroyable, et elle m'inspire tellement. Une review d'elle et me voilà à taper sur mon clavier, sans elle je n'aurais jamais mis à jour aussi souvent que je l'ai fait. C'est une des personnes les plus agréables que je connaisse. Je voulais lui dédicacer une fic parfaite, celle-ci n'est pas aussi bonne que ce qu'elle mérite mais j'avais promis depuis trop longtemps. J'ai décidé que je n'écrirai jamais de fic parfaite et je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait à attendre plus longtemps, j'espère seulement qu'elle aimera cette histoire.

* * *

**Home Life**

Name : Harry Potter

Classe : 3JS¹

Mon nom est Harry Potter et je vis à la Maison des Maraudeurs avec mes parrains. Nous sommes entourés par les champs, et nous n'avons même pas une route ! J'aime ça parce que ça veut dire que mon chien, Prongs, a beaucoup de place pour courir partout. J'ai deux parrains, un qui s'appelle Remus mais je l'appelle Oncle Moony. Il est vraiment gentil et me fait du chocolat chaud quand j'ai des cauchemars. Il met même de la guimauve dedans, et saupoudre du sucre. Il aime beaucoup lire, et il me raconte des histoires pour dormir, dans le lit.

Mon deuxième parrain s'appelle Sirius, seulement je dis Oncle Padfoot, il ne raconte pas d'histoire pour dormir le soir, il dit qu'il est allergique aux livres. Il est drôle, il joue des tours à Oncle Moony parfois, et Oncle Moony rit sauf qu'une fois il s'est fâché parce qu'il avait blessé sa jambe et qu'il avait du aller à l'hôpital et que j'étais resté avec un ami de Remus qui s'appelle Dumbledore. Il aime bien manger des friandises et il a une barbe blanche vraiment longue, il ressemble au Père Noël même si la fille qui est assise derrière moi en math dit que le Père Noël n'existe pas.

Oncle Moony est calme mais Oncle Padfoot est vraiment bruyant. Oncle Moony dit que c'est un bon point que nous n'ayons pas de voisins parce que sinon ils ne seraient pas contents. Oncle Padfoot pense qu'il plaisante, mais moi je ne crois pas.

J'aime mes deux parrains de façon différente, Oncle Padfoot est très drôle et m'emmène voir des trucs cools et il joue beaucoup avec moi et me laisse faire des choses sans me disputer. Il ne comprend pas vraiment les trucs comme les monstres sous le lit, et il n'aime pas être dérangé quand il dort.

Oncle Moony se moque d'être dérangé, et il ne devient pas tout grognon quand il n'a pas assez dormi. Aussi, il cuisine et parfois me laisse lécher le plat après avoir fait un gâteau. Mais il ne me laisse pas faire n'importe quoi ou alors il me dispute après, et en plus il me fait manger des choux de Bruxelles et d'autres choses dégoutantes parce qu'il dit que c'est bon pour moi. Quand j'ai un cauchemar il reste avec moi toute la nuit et si je suis inquiet à cause des monstres il vérifie sous mon lit à ma place, alors que Oncle Padfoot dit juste que ça n'existe pas. Il dit qu'il est trop vieux pour s'étaler par terre. Il n'est pas tellement vieux, il est jeune par rapport au père de mon amie Lauren. Il a quarante-deux ans, alors que Padfoot seulement trente-sept.

Mon truc préféré c'est de jouer aux dragons avec Oncle Padfoot, c'est même encore plus drôle quand Oncle Moony joue aussi mais c'est dur de le faire venir. Il est au travail quand je rentre de l'école, et donc je ne le vois pas autant que Oncle Padfoot. Mais il ne travaille pas le week-end et donc on va toujours faire quelque chose de très amusant. La semaine dernière on est allé à un parc d'attraction, Oncle Padfoot s'est fait une nouvelle amie, elle était très blonde et très maigre. Il est sorti avec elle quatre fois, Oncle Moony a dit que c'était un record. Lui, il est devenu malade sur un manège qui n'allait même pas vite. Il a dit que c'est parce que ça tournait dans tous les sens, j'ai voulu qu'il aille sur celui qui met la tête à l'envers mais il n'a pas voulu.

Cette semaine on va faire un pique-nique, Oncle Moony a même dit que Lauren pouvait venir. Ca va être bien ! On va prendre Prongs aussi et comme ça on pourra jouer à cache-cache, il est doué pour ça. Oncle Moony dit que c'est parce qu'il se sert de son nez et qu'il peut sentir mieux que les humains. Oncle Padfoot dit qu'il sent encore plus mauvais, surtout quand il a roulé dans la boue. Oncle Moony lui a dit de se taire et que c'était sûrement Oncle Padfoot qui lui avait appris à le faire. Alors Oncle Padfoot a dit un gros mot et Oncle Moony a dit que n'avais pas le droit de le répéter.

Oncle Moony a dit que oncle Padfoot avait des puces, donc Oncle Padfoot a lancé sa glace sur lui mais il a raté. Je n'ai pas compris parce que les chiens seulement peuvent avoir des puces et oncle Padfoot n'est pas un chien. Je lui ai demandé et il a répondu « Les apparences sont trompeuses ». Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire mais je sais que je l'ai bien écrit parce que j'ai demandé à Hermione Granger qui s'assoit à côté de moi et elle me l'a dit et tout le monde sait qu'elle sait tout.

La Maison des Maraudeurs est vraiment bien, elle est très grande et parfaite pour cache-cache. Elle a même son propre terrain de Quidditch et Oncle Padfoot me laisse voler aussi longtemps que je veux tant qu'il est là et que je ne vais pas trop haut, il me laisse m'asseoir avec lui sur son balai parfois et alors il va très haut, Oncle Moony a dit qu'il lui avait presque fait faire une crise cardiaque la dernière fois et donc je n'ai pas pu le faire depuis longtemps.

J'ai ma propre chambre et elle est peinte en rouge et doré, il y a même un lion sur un des murs ! Prongs dort sur mon tapis, qui est rouge et doré aussi. J'ai beaucoup de photographies, j'en ai même une grande de ma maman et mon papa que Oncle Moony m'a donné. Oncle Padfoot m'a donné un tas de posters de Quidditch et une aussi grande banderole ! Je l'ai mise par-dessus ma couverture. Ma chose complètement préférée (à par Prongs) c'est mon gros cerf en peluche. Il est assis sur mon lit et je l'ai depuis que je suis né. Quand Oncle Padfoot vient pour dire bonne nuit, il embrasse moi et le cerf, Oncle Moony le fait aussi.

La chambre de Oncle Padfoot est à l'étage en dessous, Oncle Moony dit que c'est pour qu'il ait un bon accès à la porte de devant. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire mais Oncle Padfoot a expliqué que c'est parce qu'il arrive en retard. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne raison pour avoir sa chambre un étage différent. Oncle Moony dort dans une chambre à côté de la mienne, j'y vais quand j'ai des cauchemars.

De temps en temps Oncle Moony et Oncle Padfoot s'en vont et je dois rester avec une amie de Oncle Moony qui s'appelle Arabella Figg et qui a des tonnes de chats et elle leur parle et elle est vraiment folle. Oncle Moony dit qu'elle n'est pas folle, elle est juste seule. Elle est gentille mais elle me donne de la nourriture avec des poils de chats dedans et elle ne joue pas avec moi.

Pendant les grandes vacances on s'en va avec Oncle Moony et Oncle Padfoot, l'an dernier on est allé en Autriche et on a joué dans la neige. J'ai fait un chien en neige, et puis je lui ai sauté dessus et j'étais tout mouillé et froid et je ne pouvais plus sentir mes pieds et j'ai eu peur et donc Oncle Moony m'a porté tout le long du chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel pour que je puisse me réchauffer. On a aussi fait de la luge et des batailles de boules de neige. Moi et Oncle Moony on a gagné, Oncle Padfoot a dit que c'était parce qu'il était inférieur en nombre et donc la fois d'après je suis allé avec lui, et Oncle Moony a gagné quand même.

Cette année on va en Espagne parce que Oncle Padfoot a dit que c'était impossible d'avoir froid là-bas. Oncle Moony vient seulement une semaine plus tard, il a dit qu'il serait malade. Je ne sais pas comment il sait qu'il va être malade deux mois entiers avant. Oncle Padfoot a dit qu'il était bon en Divination, et Oncle Moony a trouvé ça drôle.

Ils rigolent souvent ensemble, mais parfois ils se disputent et alors ils se disputent très fort. J'ai eu peur une fois et cru qu'ils pourraient partir mais Oncle Moony m'a expliqué que deux personnes très différentes qui vivent ensemble se disputent parfois. J'ai répondu qu'ils me mettraient au coin si je disais des choses comme ils se disaient et ils ont trouvé ça très marrant. Je ne les ai pas entendu se disputer depuis, ils se taisent juste parfois très vite et ils ne se parlent presque plus. Ils sont de nouveaux meilleurs amis après quelques heures, je préfère ça aux cris.

J'aime mon Oncle Moony et mon Oncle Padfoot vraiment très fort. Je ne sais pas lequel j'aime le plus, ils sont juste différent. Je pense que c'est bien, ce serait ennuyeux si tout le monde était pareil. Et vraiment personne ne peut dire que mes parrains sont ennuyeux !

**Note : A**

**C'est très bien Harry ! Je peux voir que ton vocabulaire a progressé, et c'est un texte très détaillé ! Quelques petites choses cependant ; Quidditch n'est pas un mot qui existe, je me demande si tu a mal écris quelque chose ? Et les gens ne peuvent pas voler, peut-être que tu as confondu et commencé à parler d'autre chose avant de finir la première phrase. Dans l'ensemble, c'est un devoir fantastique ! **

___________________________________________________________________________

¹ Le 3 correspond au numéro de la classe, et le JS est l'abréviation de Junior School, les écoles pour les enfants de 7 à 11 ans. Harry est donc dans un niveau équivalent à notre CE1 français.

* * *

Voili voilou !

S'il vous plait, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce texte, que je puisse transmettre vos review à l'auteur !

Il faut prouver que les français sont eux aussi de grands lecteurs de fanfictions !


End file.
